


Catch Me If You Can

by calhale, setralynn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Baron, Alpha Roman, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Baron Corbin/ Roman Reigns (established relationship), Blow Jobs, Dean and Seth are brothers, Dean is eighteen, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knotting, Legal Age of consent is 17, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mating Run, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Vague Bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Roman and Baron have a problem. They are both Alphas and in love something that isn't widely accepted.Dean has a problem too. He's an Omega and the annual mating run is about to happen. He's determined that no one Alpha is good enough to catch him.Maybe it's fate. Maybe it's just chance. But when their worlds collide it's bound to get messy.~~~~~This is a modern day mating run story with all the sassy Seth, grumpy Dean, and competative Alpha Roman and Baron you could ask for.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~ Chapter One ~~~~~

Roman and Baron pile into his SUV while all the flurry and celebration of their pack washes around them. It's always exciting to be sending eligible Alphas away for a mating run, and Roman's mother and sisters are all a flutter about the possibility of a new Omega or Beta joining their pack.

None of them acknowledge that Baron and Roman would rather not be treated like unmated Alphas. When Roman returned last year from a mating run with a new Alpha in tow, the only thing questioned was Baron's lineage and willingness to join their pack. At the time, it went without saying that no Alpha from the Anoa'i Clan would dare disgrace the pack by trying to mate another Alpha after all. Roman hates it, but if they're careful no one complains too much about Roman and his 'best friend' being so close.

Matings between two Alphas aren’t forbidden or even looked down upon in most of the world, but Roman’s pack is one of the largest and oldest in the United States.They have their own traditions and the likelihood of two male Alphas being able to bear children for the bloodline would be nearly impossible. As the second heir to the Pack Alpha, Roman is partially responsible for making sure his line stays strong and intact. 

As two young and supposedly un-mated Alphas, Roman and Baron are both expected to take part in mating runs, giving fresh blood a chance to mate into the family if the right connection is made. Neither Roman nor Baron ever plans to find someone new, but the trips together give them time alone with their bond that they never seem to get enough of at home.

For this run, they are headed from the Anoa’i territory in Florida North into Iowa. One of the largest and best-attended mating runs in the midwest is hosted by the McMahon family, and this year’s is based out of Davenport.

They drive a solid nine hours to their rough halfway point. When Roman parks at the small campground that Baron researched for them, they barely waste any time with setting up their small tent with its nest of blankets and foam padding before Roman is pressing Baron down inside it and kissing him hungrily.

Baron reaches up and pulls Roman down with just as much eagerness as Roman has. "Fuck, Ro.... need you!" Baron growls. He's been dreading this trip for weeks, scared Roman will find an Omega and leave him.

Roman grins, wide and feral and hungry. The only good thing about these trips every six months is the chance to be alone with Baron for a few nights. Unmated Alphas usually live in communal houses on the pack’s territory. Roman is lucky enough to have a private room due to his status but there are always eyes watching and wolf hearing means that gossip travels quickly. 

The long drives are the best, since any cousins who want to tag along usually prefer to fly. "Need you too." Roman growls against Baron's throat. They strip off their clothes in a messy tangle of limbs and Roman gets a hand around both of their cocks. "Fuck... Wanna get inside you tonight. It's been too long."

Baron groans and presses a tube of lube into Roman's fingers. "Do it, big man. Missed being yours." It's close to the full moon, making them both eager to scratch the itch that calls them both to hunt and claim a mate. They've never properly mated, even though they want to. An Alpha showing a mating bite from another Alpha would be frowned upon in traditional society and Roman isn't ready to have that fight with his father or risk beibg exiled from his family.

Roman flips them around to start working Baron open. Their bodies yield easily for each other by now, even though they won't lubricate as easily as an Omegas might. Roman forces himself to calm down a bit, taking his time to work Baron over in a way they don't often have the time or privacy for.

Baron arches his back and presses down into the sick sweet burn of the stretch from Roman's fingers. Roman always takes longer than Baron would like. Like most Alphas; Baron is impatient and eager, hungry for the all-consuming heat of mating and rut. He's not ashamed to lay with Roman, even though his new pack whispers behind his back that he should be. Roman is a paragon of virtue, a perfect model of the ideal Alpha. To Baron, Roman is better than any Omega in heat. 

"Come on Big Dog, I'm good... wanna feel you. Don't make me wait any longer." Baron growls.

Roman chuckles, but lets himself be urged on by the heat and desire that echoes through the pack bond with his lover. "Always so impatient." Roman teases, stroking himself one last time before pressing into the welcoming heat of Baron's body. He drops his hand to stroke Baron's cock as he starts to move. "Fuck... fucking love you." Roman pants out.

They're never quiet, well Roman is quiet, but Baron isn't quiet. He's loud and violent at the best of times, and Roman pulls it out of him in the best possible ways. Baron howls towards the sky in utter relief at the intense full feeling that pulses through his connection with Roman. He pushes back, matching Roman's thrusts and riding wave after wave of pleasure and pain that comes from Roman's claws digging into his hips. So close to the moon, so close to rut, it's not shocking that Roman can't control his shift fully.

Roman growls, driving harder into Baron's body. He loves the strength of his lover, the joy they both take in the edge of pain that runs through their mating. "Fucking perfect." Roman moans, letting himself relax and moan louder. "Gonna knot you." He groans. It's something they can almost never do at home, with the judgement and meddling of his pack and family around. "Mark you deep so we don't have to worry about any little Omegas being drawn to you." It's mostly a joke, but the sharp rake of Roman's claws over Baron's skin and the bite of his fangs into his own lip shows just how much control he's given up.

"Yeah… fuck..." Baron pants, words slurs by growing fangs, "Fucking knot me Big Man." His own claws are digging through bottom tarp of tent and into the soft earth below.

Roman gives in, his fist closing around Baron's dick as he feels his own swell into a full knot and lock him into Baron's body as he cums in a long overpowering wave. Roman pulls Baron up against his chest, teeth sinking into the meat of Baron's shoulder. It's not the mating bite he wants it to be, but the mark will linger through the night at least.

Baron throws his head back and howls in pain and pleasure as he cums across Roman's hand. They collapse onto the collection of sleeping bags, foam mattresses, and clothing. "Love ya too Big Man...love you too..." Baron pants.

"Mmm." Roman says, still overwhelmed as his orgasm continues to wash over him. "Never met anyone else I want like I want you. Not gonna change." Roman mumbles, teasing and hungry bites changing to kisses against Baron's skin. He manages to maneuver them both into a more comfortable position before they start to drift off.

~~~~~

Dean has never hated having to share a bathroom with Seth as much as he does right now. He's pretty sure half his face is covered with some sort of shimmery glitter dust that Seth had been using while Dean tried to brush his teeth in peace. And now, to top it all off, they're going to be late to school because Seth had to make sure his "Red Riding Hood" cape didn't hide his ass in his new jeans. "You're taking this whole thing a little too seriously don't you think?" Dean comments from the back seat as their mom drives them to school.

"The run is in three days, Dean. My first mating run. We don't know when people will be arriving. We could meet our future mates any time. I want to be perfect!" Seth doesn't get why Dean is so negative about the run.

"It’s my first mating run.... I'm a pretty princess... I shit sunshine and rainbows." Dean mocks in a prissy voice which makes their mother gave him a look on the rear view mirror. 

"You know better than to talk like that." Stephanie warns. Dean groans and mutters half an apology.

"Look, it's fine that you don't give a- don't care about the run." Seth says to Dean, catching himself before cursing in front of their mother. "I get that you want to be your own man or whatever, but this is important to _me_. I just want the best chance at finding the right mate. Like my mom and dad did."

 

Dean and Seth are both Omegas, but Seth has so much he wants to do with his life. The sooner he has a mate so he's not seen as a threat to society, the better his chances of getting to start his own business like he wants.

"Who are you talking about?" Dean growls, "Our parents or the ones that abandoned you and died somewhere packless and pathetic?" It’s a low blow and Dean will feel bad about later but the bright golden glow of Seth's eyes tells him he got the relation he wanted from his adopted brother and before he knows it Seth is flying into the back seat with a flurry of fists. Stephanie immediately stops the car. 

Fifteen minutes later, Dean and Seth are dropped off at the front of Davenport High School looking a little worse for wear and a little like their tails should be between their legs. Dean can't help but smile despite having a split lip. "Oh get over it. My parents are probably dead too and you got me and the rest of our siblings as the best brothers and sisters you could ask for." Dean says as he bumps shoulders with Seth.

Seth grumbles under his breath but grudgingly brushes his fingers over Dean's neck and leans into him a bit. He's grateful to Dean. They always stood up for each other in the orphanage, and even when Stephanie and Hunter adopted them both they've always been as close as blood brothers anyway. "Yeah.... Yeah... Ok. I'll lay off the mating talk. But we both have to run on the full moon, you know? Might as well make the best of it."

Dean groans and rolls his eyes as he wraps and arm around Seth's shoulders and pulls him towards the school. "Well I will leave all the best to you than. My plan is to run as far away as possible."

Seth sighs. "Right. Well, it worked last year, right? Took you three days to come back and scared the living shit out of Mom and Dad, but here you are. Still unmated." They get into the school and settle into the rhythm of the day.

Dean chuckles as he throws his bag into his locker without much ceremony. It's a stark contrast to Seth's careful sorting. "It's a little like being in a horror survival game... very relaxing." Dean replies with a sigh. "You're free to join me. I'd even allow you to bring matching Rambo costumes."

Seth frowns, making a face at several of the ideas that Dean just suggested. "I appreciate the offer but... I think I'll just run within the normal bounds of the preserve. I'd rather... Get home within the first 24 hours." They walk together to their first class. It's history. Later in the day, Seth has more advanced Math but they are in the same grade despite Dean being most of a year older.

"Just don't bend over for the first Alpha you see. Make 'em work for that sweet ass." Dean teases as they sit down. They're close, brothers through and through, but Dean and Seth don’t run in the exact same circles at school and Seth is instantly swarmed by his gaggle of Omega friends who all can't wait to be part of their first run and find their true love. Dean just laughs at them and opens up his notes.

"Damn straight." Seth says, preening a little at the indirect compliment before his attention is pulled away by his friends.

"Don't know why you're running again." AJ, one of the Alphas in the class, sneers at Dean as he sits down next to him. "You already didn't find anyone last year, and no one's gonna want your gangly ass bad enough to chase you down across the swamp."

"Aw, don't get jealous just 'cus your lame ass ain't strong enough to keep up with him." Sami teases, ruffling AJ's ridiculous hair. Last year, Sami and Dean planned to run together, neither one interested in mating so young. Somewhere in the scramble of the second morning, Dean and Sami were separated. When Dean finally returned to town after his survival trip through the woods, Sami had been claimed by a mate, Kevin, after all. "When the right person comes along, they'll like that Dean challenged them."

Dean isn't worried about being caught this year. He's even stronger and smarter than he was the last time. Although, he wouldn't mind a little more of a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the super long hiatus. Setra and I have been having a lot of life stuff happening and we haven't had a lot of time to edit our writing. But we are working on stuff again will be posting some different stuff here and there. Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. 
> 
> \- Cal

The week leading up to the Quad City Mating Run is always full of excitement and festivities. The downtown area of the hosting city is shut down to prepare for the massive amount of food and shopping tents that will spring up as well as the mainstage where paired couples will be announced and proclaimed married by the state of Iowa as well as blessed by the host city's Alpha. This year that honor will go to Hunter Helmsley and his Alpha mate Stephanie. 

Roman and Baron had chosen this run over the other more popular open runs as Hunter and Stephanie were also two Alphas that were mated. Their pack was more progressive than Roman’s and if Roman didn’t have the weight of being heir to his he would have suggested they join this one. However, Baron’s original pack is from Kansas City, just a few hours away, and even they seem to have rules against Alpha/Alpha matings. 

"Two of the Alphas' kids are running this year." Baron comments as he reads through the festival packet they received at Visiting Alpha Check-In. "Two adopted sons. No pictures but I feel sorry for anyone that has to have those two as in-laws."

Roman chuckles. "I met Hunter a couple of times. Dude is terrifying." He leans back against the side of their SUV, leaning into the heat of Baron's body beside him. "Omegas?" Roman says thoughtfully as he flips through the packet as well. "Bet they're in high demand in this area though. Lots of people aiming for a political advantage with a mating like that." Roman's own sister was chased by and mated a man looking to join the dominant pack in the area. He turned out to be alright, but there are plenty of horror stories from other packs.

Baron nudges Roman's shoulder with his own and chuckles. "Lots of people assumed I was looking for some sort of political advantage when I walked out of the woods with you."

Roman agrees with a low hum. "Wouldn't have been a bad plan either, if we weren't both Alphas and males." Roman sighs, feeling atypically nervous about this run even though he knows it won't change anything. "I should have just bit you then. Or had you bite me and to hell with my family."

Baron just rolls his eyes. They’ve had this conversation too many times to count and the outcome is always the same. Roman knows it too and decides to change the subject. "Anyone catch your eye?" Roman asks playfully, leaning on Baron's shoulder to skim the booklet. It's half-local-paper and half-year-book.

Baron chuckles and shakes his head. "Nah, although a few of the stories from previous years are humorous. Apparently a love struck pair got stuck in a large tree after the Omega ran up it to get away from their pursuing Alpha and the Alpha just followed them up and got stuck too. I will do some crazy things but I think I draw the line at tree climbing."

Resisting the urge to nuzzle Baron's neck in public is getting a bit harder. "Yeah, I don't wanna pull your ass out of a tree, however sweet it is." Roman teases. "Though maybe if some silly little Omega tried to chase me, I'd climb to hide."

They stand in the sunshine and take in the excitement around them for a little while before they both grow restless. 

"Come on." Roman says. "The campground is a little bit outside town. We should get some food and head out. Unless you want to get a hotel after all."

"Nah, roughin' it always means less chance of running into any family members and less runners scoping out the prospects." Baron decides as they get back in the SUV. “WE should try to pick up some food stuff too.”

Roman nods and starts the car, heading toward the local farmers market. Fresh produce is always better in areas like this and the best things will be out for all the extra traffic in town.

"Not totally sure who else from the family is supposed to be here." Roman narrates as they travel. "Jey, I think, since Jimmy's waiting to run at home in the fall."

"Oh right, Naomi won't be 17 until then. Well I wish Jey the best." Baron admits. Roman's cousins are great guys to hang out with but the rest of the family haven't warmed up to him yet. "I don't think anyone I know will be here but that's probably a good thing."

"Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't mind kicking the shit out of an old flame of yours if one popped up." Roman teases. Despite two nights of passionate sex, the nearness of the full moon has both their wolves close to the surface. "I might go for a run tonight before dinner." Roman suggests, "Just to stretch my legs and get used to the area."

Baron nods and makes himself be quiet instead of offering to run with Roman. He's not the possessive type but with so many Omegas and other Alphas around he's starting to feel a little nervous Roman may catch someone else's eye. "I'll prep dinner."

"Oh." Roman says, a little disappointed to not get the chance to run with his packmate. "Sounds good." The awkward silence passes eventually, and they chat amiably as the wander the farmer's market. Despite the earliness in the spring, there's a good selection of produce as well as some baked goods. A few enterprising stalls have even made organic protein bars, trail mix, and jerky; good for those that may take longer on the upcoming mating run than a few hours. Roman hears one woman joking about an Omega that was 'missing' for three days the year before. Apparently he hid too well from potential mates. The story sounds crazy, but it still makes Roman laugh.

Baron laughs and pulls Roman over to a booth selling all natural hair products. "Would you have chased me for three days? I mean, I probably would have chased you for a while."

"I'd have chased you longer than that if I needed too." Roman growls, giving Baron a feral grin. He strokes his fingers over Baron's cheek and neck before returning his focus to the oils and lotions that might work best to tame his unruly mane of hair. "I'd never felt drawn to anyone like I did to you. Loved the chase."

Roman had been chasing something else when he ran into Baron in the woods. Both in wolf form, they'd dashed through the woods for hours, entirely distracted from whatever other trails they'd been following in their attempts to outwit and dominate one another. Roman came out ahead that day, but even through the lust of the pursuit he didn't dare truly claim Baron as his mate. They're evenly matched in strength and power.

Baron chuckles and hands Roman their credit card for a full grooming set. Two years into their 'mating' and Roman still makes Baron happier than anything else in the world. And it sucks that Alpha Alpha marriages aren't recognized everywhere and it sucks that the likelihood of them having pups is nil. But he knows he's where he needs to be and if the gods decide that Roman and he deserve to have pups then they will present a way.

Roman brushes his fingers over Baron's as they exchange the card and juggle their other purchases. They're both feeling oddly melancholy today, likely uneasy about the possibility of some interloper trying to disrupt their relationship, but they can't have that conversation here.

~~~~~

There's a bonfire the night before the run proper, offering separate spaces for Omegas and Alphas to mingle with their competition and for the local authorities to remind everyone of the sequence of events for the next day. Seth dresses his best, aware that eyes will be on him as a representative of his family and wanting to prove that he's serious about his first run. He pulls out a bright red women’s suit jacket and black skinny jeans, a definite play on Little Red Riding Hood but not one enough for him to be called out on it. 

Dean manages to wear a pair of jeans and a black t shirt without holes in them. It makes Stephanie proud enough not to ask him to try and comb his hair back or anything. "So, you meet anyone interesting?" Dean asks his brother after they grab some barbeque and take a seat at the picnic tables with the other Omegas.

Seth shrugs. "Not yet. One of the Moline City Councilors' daughters is running, but she's an Omega too. Seems nice though." Seth picks at his food and kicks at the dirt. He'd sort of hoped to be propositioned by someone tonight and go into the run with a plan of who to expect. "A lot of the younger Alphas seem pretty tense... I guess the full moon hits us all differently."

"Well, I'm sorry prince charming hasn't shown up yet but it's still early. I know Dad said a few more planes were scheduled to fly in late tonight; private ones too from the bigger packs overseas. Maybe a rich guy or gal will show up and wanna get you barefoot and pregnant before you graduate." Dean half teased. "Sami said there's a bunch of out of state Alphas staying at his family's camp ground. It makes Kevin all twitchy."

Seth rolls his eyes. "Everything makes Kev twitchy. Dude's got a hair trigger where Sami's concerned." He smiles a little at Dean at the mention of more opportunities though. "I'm still going to college, you know." Seth says firmly. "Even if I do find a mate and get pregnant, I just want to have that stability, you know?"

They spend the next hour razzing each other and chatting with a few other Omegas from visiting packs. The sun sets fully and the groups of Omegas and Alphas slowly start to mingle. There is still supervision, mating outside of the run would be considered eloping, but Dean sees a few of his classmates who are dating scurrying off to find each other. "Wanna bet on how many couples are broken up by next week?" Dean asks Seth as they observe the crowd. Their place as The Pack Alpha's children means they have to maintain their distance from the other Alphas due to tradition and Dean is getting bored.

"Oh man... so many... it's practically a murder every spring. They should just move prom to Fall to avoid all the awkwardness." Seth jokes. "It's supposed to be instinct, right... and the mating instincts aren't supposed to care about who has the nicest car or clothes or whatever. Just who is supposed to fit together." Seth shrugs. "Gods, I wish I just knew who that was supposed to be for me."

Dean laughs as he and Seth begin to make proper bets about certain high school couples. He’s looking around the large fire-lit area when his gaze meets with not one but two sets of eyes across the flames. "Fuck, do you know who those ones are?" Dean asks his brother as he points to the pair of Alphas. Both are tall and intimidating. One has a close shaved head with a flourish of colorful ink across both arms. The other had long thick black hair and one arm is closed in a spiral of tribal art. They're both staring right at him.

Seth's eyes widen as he follows Dean's gaze. "Shit... um... I don't think they've been here before. They must be visiting. The shorter one looks like the men from the Anoa'i Pack though. Big deal in Florida and a lot of the South." Seth nods as another man with similar looks and tattoos down both arms walks up and hugs them both. "Yeah, the other guy is definitely from that family. Him, I think I saw last year. Maybe with his Brother? I think his name’s Jimmy." Seth nudges Dean with an elbow. "You wanna go meet them? I'll be your chaperone. Mom won't mind."

Dean shakes his head without looking away from the two men but his mouth says the words, "Yeah, let's go. I wanna know what I'm up against."

"Great." Seth grins, trying to cover his apprehension that Dean has agreed at all. "We can be... emissaries of our pack. To welcome the new Alphas.”

As they approach the new Alphas, Seth feels Dean falling back just a step behind him. It's a strange situation for Dean, who is usually the first to charge into danger. "Hi. I'm Seth, this is Dean. Welcome to Davenport. It’s nice to see you again Jimmy.”

Jimmy responds with a warm smile and wave but can tell this is not an introduction meant for him and quickly excuses himself. He’s not going to get between his cousin and Baron meeting a potential Omega. He’s heard enough fights to keep out of it. 

Baron immediately feels his body react as the owner of the scent he had been drawn to walks up along with a dark haired omega. This close, the Omega’s scent of fresh cut grass and dark earth makes his mouth water. He brushes a hand along Roman's back casually to try and ground himself with his true mate's scent. "Thank you. I'm Baron and this is Roman. We are here from the Anoa'i pack out of Pensacola." 

Roman leans back into Baron's touch, appreciating the grounding. Two years ago, Roman might have let his heart beat faster for this beautiful Omega. Dean’s hair glints reddish blonde in the firelight and contrasted against his dark-haired companion, he looks impossibly lovely. Neither Roman nor Baron offer a hand or touch in greeting. It's tradition at these things to avoid mixing scents before the run.

Seth smiles wide, glad that he was correct about their origins and that he can see their tension at being approached. "Good to meet you. I think I'd heard about your pack adopting a new Alpha from up in our territory a while back... is that you Baron?"

Baron nods, "Yeah, I'm originally from Kansas City." 

Dean still hasn't said anything. He can't quite catch his breath and there's a growing wetness between his legs. He grips the back of Seth's jacket in warning and glares at the two Alphas. Both of them make him want to bend over and beg a little. It also makes him a little nauseous. All the better that there are targets to avoid in the run. Dean wanted a better challenge.

Roman nods, though his throat is tight when he speaks. "I... found Baron in a run about two years ago. He was without a pack at the time so... we took him in." Roman wishes he could say more, wishes he could wear a bite or place his own on Baron the way that a properly mated pair could, but he has to be cordial. "Hoping to take home another addition this week." Roman says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He and Baron will both have to stay away if the want rolling off of Dean is any sign.

Seth nods, but he can sense the tension in the conversation and Dean's hand at his back feels like he might claw his way straight through Seth's clothing and into his back. "Of course. Well... good to meet you." Seth says with a slight duck of his head. "Good luck in the run tomorrow."

Dean can't bring himself to move let alone bare his throat in respect. Seth ends up having to drag him away. It hurt and his wolf is attempting to claw itself put through his skin. But he can't, he won't, he is not a whimpering bitch in heat. He doesn't need an Alpha.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Seth hisses once they're finally far enough away from the Baron and Roman that the Alphas won't overhear them in the general chatter of the festivities. "I think my back is actually bleeding. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't fucking know dude!" Dean growls as they march towards Seth's Jeep."I fucking got wet from fucking standing there." Dean admits when they are safely inside. "Holy fuck... this is fucking crazy."

In the Jeep and with his attention drawn to it, Seth can smell Dean's arousal. "Holy shit. I mean, they were hot but... wow. You don't react like that man. Not to anyone. Maybe it just means you've found someone you're actually compatible with?"

Dean groans and presses his forehead against the cool glass of the window. It's only at the contact that he realizes how hot his body actually is. "Doesn't matter bro, just gotta out run 'em. I can out run two Alphas. It'll be easy. It's not like they're gonna be working together."

~~~~~

Baron makes Roman leave the bonfire as soon as the Omegas are out of sight. He wants to chase after the fair skinned boy. He wants to tear tight out of his skin and take the boy with primal need; and all the while he feels like the worst mate in the entire world.

Roman doesn't even get them all the way out of town before he pulls over, fisting a hand in Baron's shirt and kissing him desperately. He doesn't have the words to explain the way that he wanted Dean and he can feel the misery and rage rolling off of Baron. "Fuck... we need to talk."

 

Baron kisses back like a drowning map gasping for air. "Yeah, we need to talk... but don't stop." Baron growls between hungry kisses.

Roman releases his seatbelt with clumsy fingers and climbs half out of his seat and on top of Baron. It's an awkward position, with one of Roman's knees between Baron's thighs and the other on the middle console. Roman kisses Baron again as his left hand fumbles for the handle that will tip Baron's chair back. "Love you." Roman gasps as they thump down into a more reclined position. Roman grinds his erection down against Baron's thigh. The car isn't truly big enough for two men of their size to do this comfortably, but they've found ways to manage.

"Love you more...." Baron gasps before kissing down Roman's throat and his hands down his mate's waist. "We can't stay... don't wanna hurt you big man."

"Just.... Wanna feel you." Roman groans. He knows that Baron is right, he wants to get somewhere safer and more comfortable, but Roman continues to grind against Baron anyway, shifting his knee up against the matching bulge in Baron's jeans. "Fuck... Don't wanna stop."

They claw and grab at each other until they end up just grinding against each other on heated frustration. "I... I... want... shit.... I wanted to claim him... but it doesn't matter. It's just biology.... it can't beat what we have."

"I wanted him too." Roman murmurs, biting Baron's lower lip. "His scent was so sweet..." The memory makes Roman moan and his hips jerk forward. Despite the pleasure of it, they can't get enough friction like this.

It takes all the control Roman has to pull back and reach for the door handle. He stumbles out of the car and strips, throwing his clothes at Baron through the open door of the car. "Catch me." Roman says with a smirk before shifting fully to his wolf form and darting into the woods that line the road.

Baron is quick to follow suit. He does stash their keys and clothes next to a tree though. They chase each other through the woods. It takes several hours but eventually they end up in a tangle of limbs and sex follows as it always does. 

"So.... pretty boy got you that worked up huh?" Baron half teases as they lay together under the stars.

Roman growls and nips at Baron's throat. "And you." Roman buries his face against Baron's neck and breathes in slow. "You should run for him." Roman says finally. He's been thinking too much, but knows this is the only way. "You deserve a proper mate. One who will obey you and give you a family."

Baron slaps his hand across the back of Roman's head. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm not leaving you. And you are my family."

Roman winces, but seems to relax a little afterward. "What the hell are we gonna do then? You know as well as I do that you're not totally rational during the run. What if one of us goes after him? What if we both do?"

The further the memory of Dean and his scent gets from them, the easier it is to think it was a fluke, but Roman can't rely on his inner wolf to feel the same on a full moon night,.

Roman groans and tries to shake himself free of the endless spin of his thoughts. "I wanted him so badly Baron. It was like he was made for me. But I still feel the same about you."

"So what if that's not a bad idea?" Baron offers. "I mean, we both want him. We both feel the pull. What if we run for him. Maybe learn a little about him before we decide. But we could.... we could have pups..."

Roman's eyes widen. "You think he'd agree... to be mated to an Alpha who was already mated?" The idea of pups and growing their little branch of the family is too good. "Which one of us would mate him?" Roman hates the idea of either of them feeling like a third wheel.

Baron roll his eyes and sits up a little so he can make Roman look at him. "We both do. We both mark him. Two bites. It’s dangerous enough it might kill us all. But it'll bind us together. It'll connect all of us. There has to be a reason why be both reacted to him. We need his permission. We can't risk his life without his consent."

Roman nods, leaning in to press his forehead to Baron's. "Gods it could work."


	3. Chapter 3

It's a little bit of a restless night for Baron and Roman. Luckily Baron is pretty good at facebook stalking people. Dean doesn't have a facebook but his brother Seth has a very active one and an Instagram. "Dean's 18. He’s one of the sons of the Alpha. He's kind of crazy. There's a video of him doing a backflip off a roof into a pool." Baron describes as he passes his phone to a very sleepy Roman while they cuddle in the morning.

"Daredevil," Roman says through a yawn. "Like someone else I know." He adds with a nudge to Baron's shoulder. "Anything about boyfriends or girlfriends? Anyone else we need to look out for?"

Roman flips through Seth's Facebook, amused at the usual assortment of teenage antics. Many of the same friends and siblings show up in the pictures, but apart from his brother no one really seems to touch Dean or stay close to him.

"He seems like kind of a loner." Baron comments between lazy kisses to Roman's throat. "And he is the kid that ran for three days last year. It was his first run. We are up for a challenge."

Roman chuckles. "Oh really? I like the sound of that. Where did they find him last year?” Roman lets Baron grope and scent-mark him. "Did you sleep at all last night? Or just dig around online for pictures of our boy?"

"Cops picked him up on Highway 80 heading back to Davenport. He'd been running from a pack of visiting Alphas that were after the Alpha's kid. It was a power play. Poor kid was just tryin’ to survive." Baron explains with a yawn. "And I slept a little. But there's no sleep for the wicked and we are very wicked men."

Roman grins and finally looks away from the phone to tip Baron's head up and kiss him slowly. "Damn. That's what... 20 miles at least? The kid has stamina." After a long moment trying to think things through, Roman groans softly. "I wish he weren't the Alpha's son. I want him, not the power. I wonder what we can do to corner him without him bolting like he did last year."

“Well whatever we do, we should probably start doing it. Come on Big Dog, we have things to do.” Baron replies as he get s out of their nest. Roman hates getting out of bed but Baron usually enjoys the challenge. 

It's still early in the morning when they drag themselves up and out of the tent. They wash quickly with their solar shower, adding some water heated over the campfire with breakfast. "We're due for the start of the run before sunset. Rules say all Alphas have to check in first and be held to make sure no one has an advantage until the Omegas have had time to run and scatter.” Roman explains as he reads through their Alpha Registration packet. “They'll release the Omegas early and then the Alpha’s a few hours later after true moonrise. We should see what we can learn today. Have you run around here before? The park looked big, and nicely outside of town."

"I ran here on my second run. We came up from Kansas City. There a lot of water and thick forest to contend with. Not to mention wildlife. I vote we try and meet that kid Seth, Dean’s brother. Try to see if Seth can arrange a meeting." Baron suggests between a long drink of protein shake. They need to go grocery shopping again before they offer to bring Dean back here. It's not uncommon for wolves who feel the pull towards a mate early to meet with the runner's family members to try and arrange a more formal union. Baron's worried about Dean being the Alpha's son but he's willing to give it a try for Roman and him to have a family.

"Again." Roman corrects, looking chagrined. "We met him yesterday. But... I wasn't paying much attention." Roman sighs. "Ok, errands to run and research to do. If we're looking at half a day or more of tracking we need a plan and supplies."

~~~~~

Dean hates mornings. He especially hates this particular morning. The blaring of his alarm clock causes a visceral response in him and he actually manages to throw the offending clock across the room to be smashed into several pieces without removing the blanket covering him from head to toe. After meeting Roman and Baron he had spent most of the night switching from jacking off and preparing his survival pack for tonight's run. He had finally fallen asleep close to dawn exhausted and the second pair of dead batteries in his vibrator.

Despite Dean's alarm going off, it's past noon and Seth has been out doing things. Seth knocks on the door, but only waits about five seconds before walking into Dean's room. The smell of sex hits Seth instantly and he wrinkles his nose. "Holy shit Dean! What the hell were you doing last night?"

Dean groans and tightened his hold on the blankets in preparation for Seth to ruin his day and make him join the world of the living. "Go away. I don't want to go. I'm sick. I'm dying. You can't make me. You're not my dad." He growls from inside his blanket cocoon.

"I don't know why you have to be such a drama queen." Seth snipes, rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't be so tired if you'd tried sleeping last night instead of wearing out your fucking dildos." Seth strides over and pulls open the curtains. 

"Your wet dream team is still out there." Seth continues, perching on the narrow windowsill. "I saw them at the grocery store."

"Fuck............" Dean groans, louder and more miserable than before. "Why is this my life? I can not deal with these assholes again. I don't want to." He whines.

"They're interested in you." Seth sing-songs. "Why not have dad reach out? There's still a few hours until the run. Maybe tonight you get something besides your toys inside you." Seth wouldn't normally be so loud or coarse about sex in the house, but he knows his parents are out overseeing preparations for the festival at the moment.

"Gross. " Dean responds as Dean's world is crushed and Seth swiftly pulls the blanket from his body. He instantly recoils and shrinks himself in as small as he can. "Why do you hate me? Did you talk to them?" He questions from his semi-fetal position.

"I don't hate you. I love you. And that's why I only talked to them a little." Seth says. He sits on the mattress beside Dean, making a face when the shifting of the mattress makes one of Dean’s toys roll down to rest against his hip. He carefully grabs one of Dean’s socks on the floor and uses it to remove the offending toy from his space. "You have to get up if you want to know what we talked about."

Dean makes the most pathetic noise he can after his curiosity gets the best of him and he forces himself to open his eyes and turn his head towards his brother. "You're evil and enjoy my pain. What did they say?"

"They wanted to know if you really hid in the forest for three days last year or if you had some other secret. Oh, and if you were seeing anyone who had a claim on you before the run." Seth says haughtily. "I get not wanting to get caught by those assholes last year, but why are you so opposed to these guys? At least one of them is obviously your type."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Because, for one, I'm not just attracted to one of them, I’m into both of them. And two, there are two Alphas who are going to hunt me like an animal tonight, possibly mate me, and rape me against my will." Dean tries to explain.

Seth frowns. "I don't think they're the types to... take you against your will." He offers hesitantly. Dean sees the run so much more negatively than Seth himself does. "You have a plan though, right? All your survival ninja shit. That's why you did that whole extra survival camp last summer, right?"

"I think I can make it a week this time. Tell Mom and Dad for me. I don't want them freaking out and calling the cops this time. I'll make it home on my own when I know it's safe." Dean declares as he pulls himself up to sitting. "And how do you know they aren't the type? You talked to them for a while, didn't you traitor?"

Seth narrows his eyes. "What? I'm not allowed to talk with good looking Alphas anymore? If one of them was into me, then less chance of them chasing you, right?" Seth nudges Dean's knee where it pokes out under the bunched-up sheet. "Plus, if they just wanted one of the Alpha's sons, they'd be all over me too, right? But they weren't. They were just curious about you." Seth has the grace to look only a little annoyed about that. "Just so you know this year isn't the same as last year."

Dean flops back down on the bed, feeling conflicted. Despite the fact that he doesn't want to be mated, he spent half of last night with two vibrators in his ass at the same time.

Seth sighs and lays down next to Dean, draping an arm over his brother's chest. Dean doesn't like physical contact as much as most of the family, but sometimes he'll tolerate it. "I didn't tell them anything about your plan. Just that you want anyone who catches you to really earn it and that's why you stayed out so long."

"You're a monster." Dean moans. He doesn't pull away from Seth's cuddling immediately but he does put some distance between them after a minute by sitting up and grabbing for a pair of sweats. "What time is it?" Dean asks as he gets dressed.

Seth huffs out a sigh and pulls himself up to sitting as well. "Past noon, maybe 12:45. We've got a bit of time before we have to be anywhere official. I got groceries like Mom wanted and then brought the car back in case you have like, secret survival stuff to do." He can't sound totally approving, but he does want Dean to be happy.

"I need to run to Jax and get heat packs. I checked the weather and it's supposed to rain tomorrow night." Dean explains as he moves over to his laptop and opens up a page about how to gather rainwater and drink it. "I'm going to have to be careful about when I use the water fountains in the park."

"At least the rain should keep your scent down?" Seth says hopefully. "Maybe you can get home sooner? A week out in the Preserve sounds tough." They all like being out and about. Running, hiking, and sports run in the family - blood and otherwise. But more than a night or two out with his family or friends in the woods in the summer sounds miserable to Seth. "Did you get a tracker or anything this year. So Dad can find you if you don't make it back?"

"He knows where to look for the code if I don't come home," Dean reassures his brother. "But enough about me. It's your first run? You see any big beautiful Alphas out there while you were causing trouble?"

Seth ducks his head. "Both of your suitors are two are hot as hell, but no 'pull' toward anyone I've met so far." Seth hesitates before explaining the next part, not wanting Dean to mock him. "I know Mom only wanted us to run around here but there's a small group from Ireland. I talked with the omegas and their mother a little bit. Something about them just felt good." Seth shrugs as if to brush it off. "They have two unmated Alphas close to my age, one older and one younger and they're hosting a fall run this year. I might ask if I can go, just see what happens."

"It can't hurt to ask. And honestly, if you feel the pull you should go. Find what makes you whole." Dean replies as he pats his brother on the back. "Now come on, you need to get all pretty for the run and I need to get to the store. Time's awastin'"

Seth sighs and hauls himself up off the bed, catching Dean with a hand at the back of his neck and just pressing their foreheads together for a moment. "Take your own advice too Dean. Don't ignore that pull if you feel it."

~~~~~

Roman didn't expect to hear from Seth after they were lucky enough to run into him in town, but it's less than an hour before he gets a text. 

[Seth: He's shopping for outdoor gear. See if you can 'run into' him?]

Roman just wanted to try to catch Dean in the woods, but Baron insisted that trying to meet him in advance, so now they're loitering around the camping section of a large local outdoor shop.

"Will you calm down?" Baron hisses under his breath as they wait for Dean to arrive by browsing the racks at Jax. They're supposed to be acting like they would be here naturally but Roman keeps nervously looking at the door. "They have some nice work out shorts you might like."

Roman sighs, a huff of air that's almost a growl and bumps his shoulder against Baron's in thanks. "Yeah, those look ok actually. Hmm." Roman forces himself to stop thinking and try to plan for the run. They have most of their supplies, but just having an excuse to be out and thinking about life with Baron should make him happy. They don't need this Omega, as much as they might want him. "It's hard to know what we should pick up. Runs usually only last a day or two at most. What do you think we'll need?"

"Well from what Seth described," Baron replies without pulling his eyes away from the rack of clearance flannel shirts he's browsing, " we should probably think about picking up some trapping supplies, shovels, rope, maybe a net." He's being a brat about this, mostly because he hasn't really thought about the actual legal ramifications of two Alphas mating an Omega. It's not out-right illegal if Dean lives but Baron would like to know that the boy's parents aren't going to set a bounty on them if the boy gets hurt. "What do you think about this one?" He asks, holding up a red and black plaid-weave button up.

Roman smiles and raises an eyebrow, glancing from the shirt to Baron. "It would suit you. Until June hits and you cut the sleeves off everything you own again." Roman teases, remembering Baron's first summer in Florida.

Baron gives Roman a look that says everything he needs to say about that response, but he replies for good measure, "Well if we didn't live in Florida, the heat wouldn't be as bad. Imagine, us, living somewhere where giant reptiles weren't an everyday threat to the garden."

Roman shrugs. "You don't seem to mind having easy access to a beach when we go skinny dipping at midnight." He says, voice low. "But once there's a mate in the picture, maybe the family wouldn't have such an issue with me moving away."

"I would miss the beach," Baron admits as he puts a few of the shirts in their cart. "And we will have to relocate here for a little while if we mate him. He's not out of school yet. He has a few more weeks."

Roman shivers slightly at the thought. 'if we mate him.' The thought is so dangerous that Roman isn't sure it's ever been attempted in the way they're planning. "That will be fine. It's generally expected that any new mating shakes up everyday life for a bit."

"Did Seth say anything about Dean's academic pursuits? Is he interested in a particular college?" Baron asks before he quickly pulls Roman back against him as Dean walks into the store. "Wait, there he is."

Roman's head would whip around to look for Dean if Baron didn't have a hand at the back of his neck, holding him. "Okay," Roman says carefully. "Okay, so what's the plan? Where's he headed?" Baron releases Roman after a minute and Roman tries to play it cool, picking up whatever item is nearest as if to read the packaging. He can trust Baron to watch their quarry for the moment.

Baron is about to comment that Roman should put the box of Women in the Wilderness: Menstruation Pack down but then Dean wanders out of sight and he quickly starts to pull his mate between the racks. "We should make it look casual.”

Roman sets the box down hurriedly. "Yeah. That would be good. Because right now you're definitely stalking him." Roman says, but he doesn't have a better plan until Dean comes to a stop next to portable fire-starter kits. Roman grips Baron's wrist hard and keeps his voice low. "Go find something useful in the next aisle." He hisses. "I'll talk to him here, give me like two minutes."

Roman waits for Baron to nod and step away before walking casually into the same aisle as Dean, keeping his eyes firmly focused on the shelves until he sees some wet-dry matches that they actually need and picks them up. "Oh hey," Roman says as casually as he can. "Dean, right? Nice to meet you again." Roman offers a hand to shake, but he won't be surprised if the kid refuses.

Dean freezes up and tensely turns to look at Roman. He's one hundred percent sure that his name is Roman because he's been replaying their entire interaction in his head all night. "Yep...that's me... Can I help you?" He asks stiffly.

Roman holds his hands up to indicate that he's not meaning to be a threat. "Heard a lot of rumors about you after we talked last night," Roman says, assuming that Dean gets that a lot. "Pretty impressive ones to be honest. I was hoping I'd get the chance to talk to you again before the run. Seems like you're pretty good at disappearing during and after."

Dean glares at Roman and crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I heard you and my brother had a little chat. Did he also tell you I was gonna be here? He loves to meddle." Dean takes a moment to look around, "Is your friend Baron around too?"

Roman nods. "Yeah, we met your brother, and Baron and I... Run together. But meeting here is just a nice coincidence." He waves the matches. "We've been camping for most of the week. Needed some extra supplies."

"What do you mean, you run together?" Dean questions as he does his best not to get too close to Roman or his scent. He can smell Baron close by, the musky scent of charcoal mixed with ozone burning in the back of his throat. "Are you guys like rivals or something?"

Roman ducks his head. "That's actually what we wanted to talk with you about," Roman says gently, feeling more than seeing Baron come around the aisle behind him; leaving Dean a way out so he doesn't feel trapped. "We've got a unique situation that it might be better to talk through before the run. Could we buy you lunch?" Roman offers, not sure what else to say.

Baron walks up behind Roman and puts a hand on Roman's shoulder. Dean reacts to seeing both of them together by dropping the bag of firestarter on the floor. He can feel himself getting wet and that makes him panic a little. He rifles into his backpack and pulls out his birth control. He swallows the pill quickly without water. "Sorry, you guys. You two are a little overwhelming."  
He doesn't normally take the pills, they cause his wolf to feel farther away then he wants normally. But the pills will dull his natural instincts and keep him from more clear-headed in human form.

Roman can sense the change in Dean's scent as Baron arrives and it takes a conscious effort not to move in and crowd the Omega. 

"You're a bit overwhelming yourself. But that doesn't have to be a bad thing." Baron says. He offers Dean a slight smile and squeezes Roman's shoulder to thank him for his self-control. "We just want to talk. Shouldn't take more than an hour and we'll buy your supplies here if you don't want to accept food."

"I'll buy my gear!" Dean retorts quickly. "But you can cover lunch." He adds when he remembers Seth's words about not pushing away life.

Roman beams. "Sounds great. We'll just get our things and wait outside for you?" He hates having to walk away from Dean when every instinct tells him to crowd in close.

"Take your time," Baron says. He's ready to pull Roman away if needed. "Anywhere good nearby I should call to get a table?"

Dean looks down at his clothing, jeans and a ripped up tee-shirt, and then looks back up at the pair. "No, I’m not really social. I'll see you outside."

Baron guides Roman away, collecting a few more useful things and their cart with the shorts and shirts before heading to the front of the store. He can still track Dean's scent as if it was right next to him. Dean is nervous and scared, but there's arousal under that. At least, Baron thinks there is. He can only hope that Dean won't try to bolt and make this harder for all of them.

Dean doesn't move or look away from the pair until long after they have walked away and he feels like he can breathe again. He immediately pulls out his phone and sends Seth a bunch of angry emotes in a text.

[Seth: Fuck.] Seth texts back. [Seth: Are you ok? What's up?]

 

Despite his initial thoughts of running out the employee exit, he knows Seth will hold it against him and call him a coward forever if he goes that route. And he's not actually opposed to maybe hearing what the two Alphas have to say. So he quickly grabs some sprayable woad to cover his scent and his fire starter before heading towards the checkout. 

[Dean: You're an asshole.... and I'm following my own advice. See you at dinner.]

[Seth: I am but you love me.] Seth sends back and just smirks at his phone for a second. He will admit nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Baron and Roman settle on a bench outside the Jax and Roman grabs Baron's hand hard. "If this doesn't work, we'll be ok." Roman says firmly. "I pick you if I have to, ok?"

Baron rolls his eyes and sighs while giving Roman's hand a squeeze. "I know. Now don't get all sappy on me. Love you."

"Love you." Roman murmurs, squeezing Baron's hand and leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lips. "I'm fine. We're just going to talk."

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean asks awkwardly as Baron and Roman pull away from their kiss. "Because I can go..."

"No!" Roman says, too quickly and urgent. "Please stay."

"That's part of why we want to talk." Baron says, standing next to his partner with a hand on Roman's shoulder. "Let's get somewhere a little more private."

There's a bit of an awkward shuffle of where to go and what vehicles are going where but they end up at a small but well-reviewed bistro that Dean knows Seth likes but he has never been to before. The booths are large enough that Baron and Roman can both sit next to each other comfortably. Of course, that doesn't exactly make Dean comfortable as he sits across from them in silence, drinking as much water as the waitress brings him. He can already feel himself reacting to the two Alphas’ presence. 

"So..." Baron starts because Roman and Dean are just staring at each other like wary animals. "You may have noticed that we were both quite drawn to you when we met you last night. If you didn't, I would hope your brother told you that much at least." Baron swallows. "Which is all normal enough, but our situation is somewhat unique."

Baron falls silent as the waitress returns for orders. Roman orders beers, but Baron orders food for himself and Roman as well. He makes no attempt to order for Dean but allows the younger man to choose whatever he wants.

Dean orders a selection of sides that include superfoods for conserving energy and that won't weigh him down, fast carbs and veggies mostly. Baron notices with a smirk that they're all three ordering calorically dense and nutritious foods that will power their run tonight. It's just more proof that Dean is the one they want, an Omega strong and brave enough to plan to run for three days just to escape those who want him for the wrong reasons. 

"Honesty time." Baron says once the waitress wanders off. "Neither Roman or I came here wanting to find a mate in this run. Because we both knew we'd found one two years ago."

"I brought Baron back with me." Roman says. "We were bonded, but not truly mated. My family doesn't approve of Alpha-Alpha pairs." Roman catches Baron's hand under the table and squeezes it, but he's watching Dean's eyes for a reaction. “I would be disowned, cut off from my pack, and my place as hair to the pack will be taken from me.”

"You mean you're mated, but can't make a claiming bite because you're both Alphas and you’ll lose all your shit if you do." Dean comments without much worry.

"Got it in one." Baron says. "And we were ok with that. We will be. But then last night we saw you and we both felt the pull." He could mention that they fucked like rabbits just remembering Dean's scent, but that might spook the younger man.

"We'd like, if you're ok with it, to try to run for you. Both of us." Roman says carefully. "Not as a contest. If we can catch you, we'd try to mate you to both of us."

"If you say no, we won't try to trap you into it." Baron says. "What we want would be too dangerous to force. If you say yes, we'll still work for it tonight. I know how rumors can get around here when a mating happens too fast. Don't want anyone thinking you're weak." Baron thinks that might be part of what Dean dislikes about the run in general, that it is meant to prove an Alpha can take what they want because Omegas are weaker in some way.

Dean sits and listens, watching them both for signs of deception or falsehood. They don't smell like they're lying. When they've both said their piece he hums and puts down the napkin he's been slowly tearing to shreds on the table. "Both my parents are Alphas. My adopted parents that is. They didn't think they could have kids so they adopted me and my brothers. The girls were considered a miracle." 

He pauses and smiles when he thinks about his little sisters. He totally gets why these guys feel like they can't be together fully. "The mating bite almost killed my mom. But they talked about taking an Omega between them to have kids. Is that what I would be? Just baby maker or would I be a proper mating with a full claim from both of you?" Both are dangerous in their own way. Dean's not sure what option he prefers right now.

"You would have a legitimate full claim." Roman says immediately but falls silent as Baron squeezes his knee. 

"But that's also up to you." Baron offers when he sees Dean tense up. "We'd like to claim you. We know that we both want you and that our bond to one another is strong as well. If you’re willing it will make the claim less dangerous."

"Kids are a plus." Roman says carefully. Dean is obviously defensive about this. "My pack has big families generally and I'd love to have that, but..." He falls silent, not sure how much else to say.

"Roman isn't the kind of person who could push someone aside after they carried his pups." Baron explains. "We don't want a surrogate. We want a mate. A third to balance us out. Someone strong enough to be our equal."

There is a brief pause as their food arrives and they begin to eat. Conversation turns to neutral subjects about where Baron and Roman live and how Dean is doing school. It's all superficial but safe for a first date or the first time you meet your mate's parents. Dean's pretty sure his birth control isn't working and it makes him squirm a little in his seat. "I wouldn't make the chase any easier for you. I mean, if I said yes that is."

Baron grins wide. "We wouldn't want you too. Ro's pack, our pack, they're big on honor. We're ready to pursue you fair and square."

"A long pursuit would be good actually." Roman adds. "The better the chase, the stronger the bond. Better chance for the bite to work and better story to tell the packs." He smiles at Dean, a little less ferally than Baron. "Plus, we'd have a hell of a story to tell the pack back home."

"It could still kill me." Dean adds to keep the other two grounded. "There's still a chance that if you don't fight for me, prove your worthiness, my wolf could kill us all."

Baron swallows hard before he speaks. "That's why we're here. It's a risk we're both willing to take." Roman leans into Baron's shoulder but remains silent. "If you feel a pull back, if it feels like you want this, then we'll do everything we can to prove that we're worthy to claim you."

"If you don't feel that pull, then we let it go," Roman says though he can't hide the scowl on his face that shows how much he hates that idea. "We'll still run tonight, but follow our original plan to run for the river and then our campsite. We won't try to track you, at least, as much as we can control the wolves under the full moon."

"But I think we all know that no one's going to catch you unless it's the right person," Baron says with a raised eyebrow at Dean. "Or the right people. Someone you want, not just the wolf."

Dean goes quiet for a little while as he thinks about the risks. He's not opposed to risk, usually he loves it. He's an adrenaline junkie through and through. It's why he never really wanted to be mated and kept. But this, this seems interesting. 

Dean knows that his parents might freak out a little. Seth will probably freak out a little too. Hell, if he dies and they don't, Hunter and Stephanie might blame Baron and Roman's pack and it could cause a pack war. "I uh, I don't graduate until the end of May." Dean says as he’s searching for excuses.

Roman smiles, but it's Baron who answers. "We'd probably need to take you back to Florida with us for a couple of days, but then we'd move here so you could finish school." He shrugs. "That sounds like it might be a yes, or at least that you're ok with us trying?"

Dean shrugs and wishes his body wasn't so blatantly saying yes. "Yeah, I guess. I mean. I don't think you're ready for what I'm gonna put you through, but if you two can catch me, I'll be proud to take you both as my mates." He replies with a smirk.

Roman smiles, his eyes glinting Alpha-red for a moment at the challenge.

"Sounds like a plan then," Baron says more neutrally, though he's sure they can both hear his heartbeat picking up. "Better all eat up then. We'll need our strength."

"We're not going to ask your parents unless you think it's wise," Roman says after a few minutes of eating in peace. "No use stirring them up if you do manage to evade us anyway."

"I'm sure they already know. " Dean replies with a chuckle, "Remember, you two are in our territory now. This whole city is full of their eyes and ears. Also you talked to my brother and he’s a little bitch who can’t keep his mouth shut. But I'll make sure the infamous Triple H doesn't go all 'King of Kings' on you."

Baron raises an eyebrow. "We'd appreciate not causing too much trouble, but we'll fight for you if that's what's needed." Baron has to assume their success in this. He's not sure what will be left of himself or Roman if they lose this, let alone if the bite doesn't take. For once, Baron will have to take Roman's view and try to have some faith.

Dean nods in agreement. Now that he knows not one but two older Alphas will be chasing him as a team he will have to step up his game even further this year. "Well, I should go. I'll talk to my parents. But good luck, I'll be seeing you both later. If you can keep up that is."

"We will do our best to make sure that happens," Baron says with a wry grin but Roman reaches out to catch Dean's wrist for a moment.

"You will," Roman promises. "Be safe."

~~~~~

Dean gets home a few hours after he left with his skin flushed, a wet spot in his boxers, and both his parents waiting for him. "Whatever Seth told you was probably at least halfway mostly untrue."

Stephanie crosses her arms and frowns but Hunter just cracks a smile. "Well, since Seth just told us that he met two Alphas from the Anoa'i pack this morning and they were asking about you and then you were seen having lunch with them today, I'm not sure what parts are wrong."

Stephanie holds out a hand to her son "You want to talk about it, Dean?"

"Probably should," Dean says as he drops his bag on the floor by the stairs and walks into the front sitting room. It's where his Mom likes to have all her sit down heart-to-hearts about the birds and the bees and most family disputes. Dean's fairly sure it's because she saw something like it on TV once and Stephanie loves nothing more than when they are just like the average American family. "You two don't have any intention of starting a pack war with the Anoa'i do you?" Stephanie asks as she spares a look at her husband and son. 

"Invading Florida? Not at the moment." Hunter says. "I wouldn't have invited them to send Alphas if we were on bad terms."

"Either of them would make a fine mate Dean," Stephanie says gently. "But I know you said you were still planning to avoid a mating this year...."

"Mmmm yeah," Dean agrees and nods, "Yep, they would both make a fine mate, which is why I guess they wanna like mate me, together."

"They're going to fight for you?" Hunter asks, "There's a lot of danger in that. We lost two people last year from a fight like that that went too far."

"No" Dean answers, shaking his head and trying to find the right words, "They're mates. I mean, they're like you two, both Alphas but mated. They can’t claim each other though for reasons, politics I guess, and they want to have a family. I won't lie because you'll catch me doing it, so I feel it. Whatever 'it' is that causes your wolf to feel the pull for a mate. But it's not for just one of them, it's for them both."

Stephanie gives Dean a soft look but still looks worried. "There's still danger there." she says, "Even with all parties being willing. Do they want to circumvent the run for this?"

Dean shakes his head again, running a hand through his shirt strawberry red hair to try and stay calm and logical about this. "No, they said they would run for me. I won't accept anyone but my equal. And it'll be safer that way. If they can prove to my wolf that they are worthy than the risk of the bites not taking goes down."

Hunter nods. "Okay. If this is what you want, we will support you. Just, be careful Son. Trust your wolf. If it feels wrong, run. We don't want to lose you."

"And if you do decide to take the bite, believe in it. Give in to it." Stephanie adds, looking like she really wants to hug him, but knowing Dean doesn't like physical contact that much. "You've always carved your own path. If anyone can come through that trial it will be you."

"Don't worry Mom," Dean adds, smiling at gaining his Alpha's approval, "I'll make sure I put it in writing somewhere. Seth can make an Insta story about it."

Both Hunter and Stephanie have to control a small burst of laughter at that. Seth's obsession with his social media appearance is a bit of a running joke in the family. "All right. Let us know if you need anything. Don't want you getting sick from exposure."

Dean laughs and hugs both of his parents before heading for the stairs. "Don't worry Pops, no one's as paranoid as I am. I'll do my best to make sure I show these Southern boys that the Midwest don't go down without a fight."

"I'm still not sure I like it." Stephanie says, "But I'm glad he's found someone he feels a bond with."

"Dean was never going to settle like a traditional Omega." Hunter agrees with a wry smile. "Now we just have to make sure Seth doesn't explode when his mate doesn't appear on a shiny golden platter before him."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean is actually nervous as his family piles into their SUV and heads up the highway towards the reserve. Last year he'd been too angry to be nervous. He bounces his knee and bites at his cuticles to try and distract himself. His wolf is already clawing at his skin and the moon is far from rising.

Seth tries so hard to sit still that he's actually vibrating with energy. He itches to shift and play with Dean and the other wolves. Seth can't even imagine what could happen to his life after today. If he's mated, everything could change. If he's not, then he has to talk to his parents about trying runs elsewhere. Seth is sure that a run is where he'll meet his mate.

When they arrive at the reserve, Seth and Dean spill out if the car with their belongings. Dean has a specialized backpack that will allow him to shift and still carry his supplies. Seth's pack is a much more traditional size with only a few emergency supplies in case of injury and just a change of clothes he might not even need. Dean’s bag would put some Navy Seals to shame. 

Only Omegas and their families who aren't involved with the Alpha side of the run are here. It's a fairly large group, over a hundred Omegas, and Dean wishes he wasn't the Alpha's kid so he could skip playing nice and greeting all the important families from the area and visiting. "You see anyone you like while I was out with the Southerners?" Dean whispers to his brother between handshakes and scent marks. 

Seth shakes his head. "I stayed home mostly. I went out with Sami and Kevin later, but didn't meet any new Alphas." Seth fidgets his hands together when he's not greeting their classmates and visitors and families. "Maybe this isn't the year after all. Maybe I want it too much."

Dean bumps shoulders with Seth and laughs softly, "Don't worry Bro. Just make sure they smell right and let your wolf guide you. Eww, " Dean pauses has to clear his throat, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. That was almost spiritual and shit."

Seth chuckles. "Aw, my brother does care about me. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone you've gone soft." Seth kicks off his shoes to get his feet at least onto the forest floor. "You must have talked to Mom recently right? She really believed that the run was the right thing for her and Dad, you know?"

"I told them about the Southerners, nah, I don't like that. Make that the Florida Men. They are totally Florida men." Dean admits while realizing that the two Alphas chasing him could totally end up being like the crazy people who throw small alligators through drive-through windows when they're displeased with their fast food. It causes him to zone out for a minute until Seth waves a hand in front of his face. "I might end up being mated to Florida people....."

Seth raises an eyebrow at Dean's distraction. "It's not a bad family. And there would be lots of swimming and sand." Seth sounds less certain with each word. "Maybe the one from Missouri catches you. Baron? He'd probably be ok staying close by."

Dean realizes that he hasn't told Seth all the details yet and Seth must have been deep in his own self-doubt to not have demanded the information for him. "Let's just post an Instagram story and not think about moving to Kansas City."

Seth blinks, having forgotten his phone for a second in the nerves of the run. "Yeah. Yeah, ok." Seth settles down on a bench and leans in close to Dean, fiddling with the settings on his phone.

They distract themselves for a while with Instagram and Twitter. Then there's a speech about the rules and boundaries of the run in the reserve. Then all the Omegas are shifting around and preparing to run. The atmosphere in the starting area is practically electrified with tension and excitement. 

Most of the older Omegas stay in human form, planning to use the shift as a way to escape any unwanted pursuers if needed. Dean and Seth both shift, as they both agreed they want the speed during their head start. Once the Alphas are released after them, the wolf senses will help more with evasion until, in Dean's case, it becomes time to set up traps. Seth just wants to run. He doesn't think anyone will be after him and he won't be following Dean out into the deepest parts of the forest.

Dean and Seth are nearly the same height in human form, except the two inches that Dean grew just this year. Seth is still sure he'll catch up. However, when they are shifted there’s a definite size difference. Dean's wolf form has rusty light brown fur, a bit darker than his natural strawberry blonde hair. In contrast, Seth's wolf form is such a light grey that he appears almost white in the twilight. Hunter says the coloration likely indicates his genetic origins come from somewhere in Eastern Europe, but Seth hasn't bothered to dig too deeply.

Seth is longer in the body and quite a bit quicker than Dean in wolf form. They've spent long enough reaching and competing as kids to know that. Dean in wolf form is taller in the shoulder than Seth and is broader and heavier than any other Omega in the town. Dean is built for endurance and better camouflaged.

Seth gives Dean a slobbery lick across his snout for good luck despite his brother’s desperate attempt to prevent the ‘doggy kisses’ Seth loves to torture Dean with. It’s just a few more minutes until the horn sounds and then they are set loose. Dean wishes his stomach didn’t feel like it was about to drop.

~~~~~

From the time the distant echo of the starting air horn reaches the Alphas, the tension in the gathered crowd around Baron and Roman amps up. They've talked over their plan as much as they can and spent the mid-afternoon moving their car and campsite to a different ground on the far side of the reserve. Some Alphas are mingling and bonding, supporting their friends or allies, but Baron is too agitated to play nice, preferring to growl at anyone who wanders close enough to him or Roman to be a threat.

After half an hour of nervous pacing, Roman just shifts, using the excuse of his fur to crowd closer to Baron. In another half-hour, they will be released and they won’t have any extra time to relax. Roman manages to tug and nudge his mate down to sitting against a low log bench so that Roman can drape himself across Baron's lap. It only takes a few minutes for Baron to start petting him and neither of them cares what anyone else who might be watching thinks about it.

"We're just running straight out." Baron reminds Roman when the sun is properly setting and the crowd is starting to murmur about moonrise. Roman makes a low woof of agreement and nips lightly at Baron's wrist before he vacates Baron's lap and shifts to stretch out, preparing for the run. Baron smirks as he stands and dusts himself off. "Distance first and then we'll sweep for his scent. Less other scent trails to distract us farther out."

Roman nods his head in agreement and nudges at the back of Baron's thighs. He wants to go, tired of waiting and rehashing their plans. They'll find Dean, Roman knows they will.

"Fine, fine." Baron says, ruffling Roman's thick black fur and smoothing is down next to the straps of the pack clipped around Roman's massive form. Baron settles his own pack over his shoulders before he shifts. Baron shakes out his dusty grey fur and pads over to Roman, nuzzling into his mate's neck. Together they pace toward the forest and the wood barrier that keeps all the Alphas symbolically penned in before their time to start the run.

~~~~~

Moonrise is officially one hour after the Omegas are released and Dean has spent it as wisely as he can. He's made it more than a few miles into the massive wildlife reserve and he lost scents of even the other most opposed Omegas. 

About twenty minutes into his run, he came across a deer and was able to take it down without killing it. It came in useful as he scraped of fabric that smells heavily of his own scent around the animal's leg. When he released it is carried his scent far away. 

"Good luck boys." he thinks as he moves towards the area of small lakes and ponds. The water will help mask his scent, especially if he can cover himself in mud.

Dean shifts back to human just as the moon is reaching its apex. He's sure that the pair probably caught up to the deer. However, that means they might be tracking their way backwards towards him now. He leaves his bag on the bank and slides into the thick black mud, full of rotting plant life. It smells awful but it will cover his scent while he makes his way along the banks towards the marshlands where he can swim to some of the smaller more secluded islands. There's a cave there he can barricade.

~~~~~

Roman and Baron don't fight in the initial scramble as the gates are opened and the Alphas race forward into woods, scenting trees and underbrush to try to sniff out the pull of a strong potential mate. They know Dean won't have stayed close to the camps, he'll have headed off toward wherever he plans to hide for the next several days. That makes this a marathon rather than a sprint. As long as they catch Dean's scent once they're out away from most of the runners, they'll be ok.

The wild energy of the full moon courses through them, and it's easy to push past the front lines and settle into a steady pace headed out toward the lakes in the back half of the reserve. Dean will be smart enough to mask his scent, so Baron and Roman agreed that sweeping the banks would be the best tactic.

It's an hour since they've been released when Roman pulls up sharp, letting out a brief howl to catch Baron's attention. Roman noses at a tuft of dry grass and then shifts back, reaching out with his human fingers to pick up a tiny scrap of fabric. Baron barely has to sniff the air to know that the fabric carries Dean's scent and he circles the area to try to locate a trail. It takes focus, the scent already fading, but after a few minutes, Baron shifts as well.

"It's his trail." Baron says with an eager lick of his lips. "Split and whoever runs out of trail without finding him tracks back to the other?"

Roman nods and grins. "Sounds like a plan." Roman says, dropping the scrap back to the ground and shifting so fast that Baron just blinks at his retreating tail.

Of course Roman dashes off along the trail that leads closer to the way they thought Dean would be going. Left with the less likely route, Baron takes his tracking a little more carefully. The scent does seem to be getting more recent as Baron goes, but it's still faint. He'd guess it's been almost another hour when Baron starts scenting a bit of blood along with Dean's scent and picks up his pace, worried about an injury.

It's already the small hours of the morning by the time Baron finds the end of Dean's trail or at least what appears to be the end. He's on the edge of a boggy lake, the water is cloudy and dark, and Dean's scent is nowhere to be found with the overpowering stink of the swamp. He howls into the night, calling Roman. For now, they need to regroup, rest, and come up with a new plan.

Roman is already halfway back to where he and Baron parted when he hears Baron's howl and replies to give his mate an idea of how far out he is. Roman tracked the scent to a larger collection of fabric scraps out in the woods. There was a small amount of blood there too, but it was deer, not wolf. It's possible that Dean set the false trail for them on suppose and the delicacy of the trap has Roman half-annoyed, and half-proud of his potential Omega mate.

Roman arrives at the mucky bank of a slow-moving pond and presses his muzzle against Baron's in greeting, they move together just under the cover of the trees. They didn't catch Dean before he could get across the water, and that will make their journey and hunt that much harder. There was no game to be found on Roman's return trek, with most of the small animals fleeing from a forest full of wolves, so he shifts and pulls open his pack to find some cold rations. If Dean is still nearby, they don't want to risk a fire or too much noise.

~~~~~

Dean makes it to his cave before dawn. He needs to sleep, eat, and drink enough to keep up his strength. The cave is small, the mouth only big enough for one person at a time but it opens up to a larger space. There's another entrance, well hidden from the outside but offering Dean and escape if he gets trapped here. He pulls out a bag of jerky and some water. There's also crackers and dried fruit leather. It's a filling meal but nothing too heavy. 

Dean makes his way back outside after he eats and washes the majority of the mud off himself. Last year he made the mistake of letting it harden all the way and it became like cement, matting his fur and hair down in an uncomfortable mess.

~~~~~

Roman and Baron sleep fitfully, curled together in wolf form just under the cover of the trees. It's barely an hour or two of rest before the first glimmer of pre-dawn wakes them.

They break their makeshift camp in silence after drinking some freshwater and chewing on small pieces of beef jerky. They agree to take shifts, one in wolf form for speed and the best scent tracking while the other hunts in human form. The split gives them multiple points of view, but all they discover is the remains of a few faded footprints and some disturbed plant life in the soft bank of the pond. The shifting water has washed most evidence away and the smell of old mud and winter-frozen moss could hide almost any scent.

Baron thinks he catches hints of a trail in the forest a few times, but none of them are long or strong enough to be worth following.

"We agree he hid his scent here, right?" Baron asks during their first shift trade.

"Yeah," Roman agrees, "But it's not likely he swam across this one. There's nothing on the other side and he's carrying supplies, right?"

Baron nods and considers, pointing at Roman as he gets an idea. "Wouldn't want to drag your supplies through mud like this, but you would want to hide your scent. What if we track the mud instead?"

Roman frowns but shrugs. "I'm game. If it gets us moving and keeps us from swinging across this. Which way?"

"I think we split again. Follow the shore, look for prints, but mostly for sign of the mud dripping or being dragged away from the bank to head in a new direction.” Baron instructs.

"Okay. But if you think you've found a lead, meet back here first. If he stopped for the night, he could be close. Hearing howls might alert him." Roman says.

"Gods, I love you." Baron says with a wicked grin before pulling Roman into a brief kiss. "Since we're coming back, should we leave the packs for a bit?"

Roman nods his agreement and they hide their packs under some brush while they split and track along the banks, making note of anywhere the mud looks disturbed enough to think someone walked through it.

Baron tracks in wolf form, snaking through the tall grass at the edge of the swamp. The trail is hard to find but every time he almost turns back he finds a new clue, a drop of mud, a partial print, or broken branches. It leads him further into the reserve than even he had looked on the map and this gives Dean a huge advantage. Its unknown territory to Baron and Roman, but Dean had run here before and knows where to hide. 

He eventually finds the place he believes Dean bathed the mud off. The water which glitters undisturbed in most places is still murkier here at the ban. It's a nice easy slope into the water as well. He can also smell the faintest breeze of dust before the rain on the wind and he knows that's Dean's scent, calling to him.

Baron does his best to stay downwind from the slope of the beach and he carefully follows the hints of scent up the hill towards a large rocky outcropping. The closer he gets the stronger Dean's scent grows and the feral, wild part of his brain tells him to hunt, take, claim. But he can't without Roman. They are in this together. So he retreats. They will return and hunt their Omega together.

Roman tracks along the banks as well, finding signs of a few other wolves even out this far, but if Dean came this way, Roman can't see consistent evidence of it. He turns back after about an hour, without having located a clear trail.

Baron isn't back at their site by the time Roman returns. He waits a while, repacking the packs and listening to the forest as the first rays of true sunrise start to light the sky. When Baron still isn't near enough for Roman to scent him, Roman picks up both packs and starts to follow Baron's trail. He's slow and cautious, not wanting to miss him on the double back.

Sunrise means that technically, Dean has evaded them. Roman can't help but smile remembering old stories from his grandmother about mating runs in the old time. The legend went that any Omega who evades a mate for the whole of a full-moon night gained special power; control over their Alpha and strength to push them away if the Omega chose. It's an old story, but one Roman always liked to hear as a pup. Not many people still care about 'second-day matings,' preferring the thrill and excitement of big modern runs like this. The rules keep more people safe now. Most Omegas that want to run don't truly try to escape like Dean is doing.

Baron nuzzles into Roman's hand when they meet up, jerking his head back the way he came. Roman shifts to wolf form without question. They've hunted together dozens of times and this time they are in perfect agreement.

Roman and Baron stay inside the edge of the trees, wanting to conceal as much of their scent and Dean's sight in case he's keeping watch on his hideout. When Baron indicates the rocky outcropping and the disturbed mud from what was likely Dean bathing, Roman butts his head against Baron's muzzle in congratulations. He can smell their Omega close and it makes his heart race.

Ideally Roman would like to circle and make sure whatever camp Dean has established at the top of the hill doesn't have an escape route. Moving to the far side of the hill would put them upwind and risk alerting Dean to their scent if he's awake. They don't have much time to wait. The sun is above the horizon now and Dean will be waking soon if he's planning to move on today. If Dean is still here, this could be their best chance at capturing their mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one but two chapters in one day!? I know, we're so behind on editing and life has been very life full of life but hopefully, Setra and I can get back on some sort of schedule soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean really wishes be was a morning person. He hates waking up more than he hates almost anything. But this morning he can't afford to hide under his blanket. This morning he has two very capable Alphas after him. It's well into the morning when he pokes his head carefully outside the cave and sees that the coast at least appears clear. It gives him the opportunity to relieve himself and grab some food. He needed the sleep, having only gotten a few hours the night before, but the sun is much higher in the sky than he would like. Its given his hunters the chance to find him.

Roman and Baron have shifted back to human form and are still debating a strategy when Baron's hand claps abruptly over Roman's mouth. It's only a moment before Roman scents the change in the wind as well and they see Dean's strawberry blonde hair emerge from behind a rock at the top of the hill, moving cautiously.

There must be a cave concealed among the boulders because Roman is certain they would have seen or scented Dean more strongly if he was sleeping in the open. They're both tired and their camping gear is twenty minutes away at the spot where they slept for the night, but there's no time for further debate. Roman jerks his head to indicate that he'll circle the hill and Baron can approach from the side.

They shift back to wolf form and move without hesitation, if Dean doesn't bolt, they should have him cornered within a few minutes.

Dean is quick to sense that he's not alone but not before he's surrounded on both sides. "Fuck!" Dean hisses as he quickly shifts and races towards the cave. If he can make it through the back entrance he might be able to circle around Baron and Roman.

Baron growls and darts into the cave after Dean, nipping at his heels to try to catch him, and trusting that if there's a second entrance, Roman will reach it in time.

Dean dashes into the cave and makes sure to kick up the dirt behind him into the eyes of the wolf racing in from behind. He races through the back of the cave, sending dirt and rocks down the path to make it harder to catch him. He pushes through the moss and grass he used to cover the back entrance. 

He wiggles free of the small hole and tumbles down the small incline. For a moment he believes that he might be able to escape but he isn't accounting for landing at the waiting jaws of Roman.

Roman speeds up to circle the hill when Dean bolts. Their new mate is too smart to corner himself in his cave so there must be a back exit. Roman is vindicated as he sees Dean burst out from the stony ground and slide down toward him, scrabbling for purchase. Roman tackles the smaller wolf to the ground, knocking Dean off his feet and howling in triumph.

Baron growls in frustration as Dean almost evades him inside the cave, simultaneously pleased and frustrated by the sting of loose dirt and grit slowing down his pursuit. Baron's larger form takes longer to force through Dean's bolt-hole and he's considering giving up when Roman's victorious howl reaches him from outside. Baron howls in response and fights to squeeze through the remainder of the narrow tunnel, following his instincts toward Roman and Dean at the foot of the hill.

Dean scrambles to his feet and growls at the large black wolf in front of him. They circle each other slowly as Dean tries to move towards an escape route. His efforts are in vain however as Baron, the larger gray wolf, comes up from behind and Dean is forced to snap at him to create a little distance between them.

Baron catches his balance and bares his teeth at Dean as he reaches the base of the hill. Dean isn't scared. He's fighting them. Baron's heart races at the excitement of it. Baron lunges at Dean with both his front paws out and sees Roman nip at Dean's flank at the same time.

Roman just misses Dean and his teeth snap shut on empty air. Neither of them are aiming to truly injure Dean, but they will if that's the only way to gain his submission. In dodging Roman, Dean runs into Baron's pounce and is knocked slightly off balance. Roman's next bite does manage to catch Dean's hind leg, and he tugs to pull the Omega off balance.

Dean cries out in a mimicry of pain at the bite and it causes Roman to let go of him in instinct. It also allows Dean to jump and kick Baron in the shoulder and away from him. He's not in the clear and his escape routes are narrowly closing around him. Dean takes the brief moment of the pair recalculating to bolt and he dashes away, weaving in and out of the trees with both of his hunters hot on his trail.

Baron is surprised by the blitz attack and takes a moment longer than Roman to realize what has happened. They take off after Dean, growling and nipping at his heels. Baron is the largest of them in wolf-form and his pace can be pushed inches faster than Roman's if he needs it to, and he does now. Dean dodges and shifts to escape them, but together, Baron and Roman are closing in. Baron gives Roman the little yip-yip signal that means 'let the prey run for a minute' and they both fall back a bit pulling away into the forest, but keeping Dean in sight.

Roman counts to himself as they put on speed to try to outpace Dean and cut him off. At a count of sixty, Roman veers back in, knowing Baron is doing the same from Dean's opposite   
side. Roman aches to claim them both, to have his mates, and every moment of the chase makes him want it more.

Dean is going to run out of steam soon, he's a marathoner not a sprinter. When the two wolves had pulled back he had a moment of disappointed victory, thinking they were giving up the chase. But that small part of him inside, that these men were pushing through and working so hard to prove themselves his match, was thrilled and content. 

Dean is perhaps slightly less thrilled the moment he's tackled to the dirt. 

It's Baron that impacts Dean first, but Roman who howls triumph to the blue sky as they both pin him, trying to get Dean to show his throat. Dean keeps squirming to fight them and Baron bares his teeth at the Omega, nipping at his ears while Roman grapples with Dean.

Dean howls, whines, and rages against Baron and Roman with little regard for the almost gentle nips and bites they give him. It would be enough to make most Omegas back down but Dean wants them to earn this by fighting tooth and nail. If there's a chance he might die from the bite he refuses to go out without a struggle.

Baron bares his teeth and snarls when Dean won't settle or submit. He swats at Dean's flank with one paw, hard enough to draw blood. Dean whines and squirms harder to get away. Dean's body twists and writhes beneath them until he's more or less on his belly.

Roman growls and rears back on his hind legs, landing his full weight back against Dean's back to thump the smaller wolf against the ground in a stunning blow. It only grants them a moment of time, but it's enough for Roman to dart in, his jaws closing at the scruff of Dean's neck. He feels more than sees Baron do the same from the opposite side as they both try simultaneously to hold Dean down with the mating bite.

As suddenly as the bright white and searing pain from the bites happens, a crashing wave of belonging that Dean has never experienced before takes over. It's all consuming, overwhelming, and above all the most erotic sensation Dean has ever felt. He's instantly wet and his back arches, exposing himself to both Alphas.

Baron and Roman have been bonded for years, but the rush of emotion and completion that rushes across their newly-strengthened bond hits them both like a physical blow. If the wash of need and want weren't obvious enough from his scent, Dean's pure bewildered desire has them both hard and ready to claim his body.

Roman knows they should shift, should talk about this, but Baron's instincts are too strong to fight. Baron doesn't even hesitate before mounting Dean, driving hard into their Omega and toward a brutal first knotting. Dean whines and whimpers under him, as Baron watches Roman lick and nuzzle at Dean's throat.

Dean comes back to himself some time close to sunset with a colorful collection of earth, leaves, and cum smeared across his human skin. It's been hours since their mating and all Dean wants now is to curl up with his mates and sleep. 

"Holy fuck I have mates, like two of you!" Dean hisses, half excited and half way anxious from the idea of being linked to two people.

Baron went back to his wolf form to sleep and just makes a contented wuff of agreement from where he's being used as a pillow by Dean.

"Mmm..." Roman agrees more eloquently. "You were so fast and strong. Knew you could take it." He's just babbling his thoughts, but they really should move before nightfall. "We should take you back to camp and clean up." Roman reaches up to pat Baron and has his fingers lazily snapped at for his trouble.

"We can camp in the cave." Dean says with a yawn to punctuate how he feels about moving. At one point in the day he'd had two knots inside him and was so full he thought his stomach was going to distend.

Roman hums thoughtfully and tests his limbs. He's tired and sore, but he could move. They ran hard chasing Dean out of the cave, but he's pretty sure he could find his way back. "I'd rather get you back to our camp, but the cave is fine for now." Roman agrees. He scoops Dean into his lap and reaches out to stroke Baron's fur with his free hand. "Can you get our gear, Baron? So we can feed our beautiful mate?" The compliment earns him a gagging noise form Dean. 

Baron stands and ducks his head, nuzzling his nose against the twin bite marks at either side of Dean's neck and then at the matching mark that's slowly fading on Roman's throat. It's as good as an 'I love you' before the grey wolf vanishes into the trees and leaves Roman to carry Dean back to the cave on his own.

Dean wants to protest at being carried like a princess and demands to be set down, "I am not a damsel or waif." He nips at Roman's ear in gentle retaliation

Roman chuckles and sets Dean on his feet, but keeps a proprietary arm around Dean's waist. "Good, because we're going to need your help to get back to civilization in the morning. And I don't think we plan on taking it easy on you tonight, either." It's an easy walk back to the cave, and Roman is surprised by how far they ran in their desperate pursuit. 

"We may have to leave you for a few days to pick some things up at home." Roman says hesitantly as they walk. "But one of us can stay with you if you prefer. You have school, so we'll get a place here for the next few months."

"We can talk to my parents about temporary housing. They aren't luxurious but there are always a few couples that need a place to stay each year." Dean explains as he grabs Roman's hand and pulls him around the hill to the front entrance of the cave. "My stuff is here and I have a bed roll. I don't know if it'll be large enough for all of us but it’s gotta be comfier than the dirt."

Roman nods. He hates the idea of leaving, and his arm tightens on Dean's waist as they walk around the hill and up toward the front entrance of Dean's cave. "Mmmm. If I wasn't so damn tired, I'd drag you up to our camp. We've got a family size tent and Baron says I've basically made it a den of its own at this point."

Baron is approaching slowly under the weight of two packs, but catches the gist of their conversation. "A nest is more like it." He teases. "This bastard has so many damn furs and blankets and pillows, you wouldn't believe me if I described it to you."

Dean laughs and bumps shoulders with Roman, "I bet you have a massive bed at home. Hope there's room for my scrawny ass." Dean comments as he scent marks Baron throat with his hand. "Welcome back to my cave."

Roman smirks and echoes Dean's motion, stroking Baron's neck band leaning in for a quick kiss before taking the second pack from him and following Dean inside.

"You gonna try to skip out the back again?" Baron teases, leaning his pack against the wall and pulling Dean in for a full kiss. The cave is dim inside, but tall enough that they can stand. "Nice little camp you had here. The mud nearly threw us off, you know." Baron says approvingly.

"And the deer." Roman adds, crowding in next to them. "The deer was very frustrating."

Dean smirks and leaves a teasing bite on Baron's lower lip. "Just be glad I only managed to catch one deer."

Baron grins and slides his hands down to Dean's ass. "Mmm... Makes me want to take you hunting. Bet you're great at it."

"Don't you boys live in Florida? Do you wrestle alligators for fun?" Dean teases as he presses in to Baron's touch. He’s perfectly pleased when Roman presses in behind him as well. "I'm surprised you two still have any energy left, what with being old men."

Roman chuckles and gives Dean's thigh a light slap. "Watch your mouth, pretty boy. Five years may feel like a lot now, but you'll be an 'old man' soon enough." Roman's body aches from the nights of running and fucking, but the desire for Dean is strong enough to override that. He's half-hard already as he drops his mouth to kiss the silvery mating bite scar on Dean's neck.

"I guess that must mean that he's not tired out or sore at all." Baron says, meeting Roman's eyes across Dean's shoulder. "Bet he'd like to go a few more rounds before we bed down for the night." He's intentionally not talking to Dean, wanting to work the kid up a little bit. Dean seems to hate attention not being paid to him.

Dean laughs and rolls his hips provocatively between the two larger men. "Well I wouldn't say no to a little skin on skin action. I am a teenager after all and I didn't spend the night after the bon fire with two false knots up my ass for shits and giggles if you know what I mean."

Roman just growls at the image and the friction of Dean's ass against his cock. He bites at the curve of Dean's neck and grinds forward, gripping Dean's hips with bruising force.

Baron grins, "Greedy, pretty boy. Very greedy. You sure you didn't want to get mated? Seems like you enjoy the mated life." Baron reaches up to grab Roman, pulling his head forward and kissing him hard over Dean's shoulder.

Dean shrugs and does his best to play coy, "I never did want to be mated. No one wolf is good enough for me." Slick and the remnants of cum are beginning to trickle down Dean's thighs and he's fairly sure this is how Omega's end up very pregnant after the run. He's still on birth control and the remnants of heat suppressant, but for once, Dean isn't worried about it. He's still scared shitless about actually having a person growing inside him but maybe it wouldn't be so bad with two mates to help carry the load. 

Dean rolls his hips against Roman's dick to get a little friction close to where he really wants it and his nimble fingers are brazen in their exploration of Baron's rapidly hardening cock. However, when Baron and Roman continue to moan into their lip lock he decides to move forward without them and slowly drops to his knees between them. His nimble hands wrap around both of their rapidly hardening cocks and he begins to take turns sucking and kissing to his heart's content.

Dean's wording makes Baron smile. "Guess we'll have to hope that the two of us are good enough together, huh?" They rut together lazily until Dean is suddenly on goods knees with his mouth on them and Baron groans. "Fuck you're good.."

"How much of this have you done before?" Roman asks breathlessly. He reaches out for Baron to support him as Dean's teasing fingers and eager mouth make him weak in the knees.

"I was still technically a virgin until today." Dean replies. He decides is probably best not to disclose that Seth and he had fooled around with hand jobs once or twice when they were younger or that had given head to a few jocks. "But I am a teenager and I watch a lot of porn."

"Fuck." Roman grunts out, the knowledge that they were the first for Dean sending a new shiver of arousal through him.

"I don't believe that for a minute." Baron growls, his hand fisting in Roman's hair to avoid overwhelming Dean and fucking into his mouth. "No one sucks cock like this on the first try. shit-" The last word is half a gasp as Dean swallows him halfway down and gags slightly.

"Take your time, sweetheart." Roman purrs, daring to stroke Dean's hair and not letting his fingers tighten to guide Dean's mouth as he continues to lick and suck . "You're doing so well."

Dean pulls off Baron’s cock with a filthy slurp and his lips are already red and swollen, glossy with spit and precum. He's hungry for more.

"I said technically." Dean comments before switching to Roman's dick while his stroke Barons spit slick dick in time with his mouth moving back and forth over Roman's heated skin.

Roman only manages a low moan as Dean's attention turns to him, making him shudder and his knees shake. Roman's arm tightens around Baron's neck as they both watch Dean devote himself to their cocks.

"One day," Baron groans, "I wanna knot that pretty mouth. Just to watch you gag on it." He thrusts his hips into Dean's fist, and his eyes linger on Dean's mouth sliding over Roman's erection. "But right now I want to hear you scream again."

"Yeah." Roman says, tugging Dean back from his dick reluctantly. "Who do you want first, gorgeous?" There's no question that Dean will take them both, but they can arrange things to Dean's liking at least.

Dean whines and licks his lips like a girl in a porn but quickly comes to a decision when he's given the opportunity. "I wanna ride Roman's cock while Baron fucks me from behind. Want you to knot me at the same time. I even packed lube in my pack just in case."

"Mmm, sounds good, you think we can't get you wet enough to take us both again?" Roman growls, kissing Baron briefly before he pulls away to get out the couple thin blankets from his and Baron's packs. He adds them to Dean's abandoned bed roll from the night before and lays down, just watching his mates and stroking himself slowly.

Dean crawls over to his pack. Its dusted with rocks and dust from his hasty escape but the lube is still safely packed away. "What part of I want you both didn't you understand?" Dean teases as he lays down on his side next to Roman and lifts up his leg to expose his cum slick hole. Dean uses to lube and wets his fingers with practiced ease and presses into himself.

"Oh, we understand." Baron says with a wicked grin. "And I want to see how many times we can make you cum on our cocks before you beg us to stop." Baron continues, kneeling by Dean and Roman; reaching out to stroke Dean's cock slowly. "So you can tease and work yourself up all you want, but remember that you're ours tonight."

Dean hisses at the contact but it only spurs him on his teasing. He scissors his fingers and allows slick and cum to slowly seep further out of his body in a filthy show. "What do you mean for tonight? You have me for life."

"Damn right." Roman says, voice low and hungry and he leans in to kiss Dean's throat. Bruises and hickeys heal fast, but that doesn't stop Roman from leaving them on Dean at every opportunity. "You want something bigger inside you? Or should I eat you out first?" Roman teases, just to test Dean's reaction. Some Omegas as young as Dean aren't used to how deliciously filthy sex can be, but Dean seems to have plenty of experience.  
.  
Baron keeps his hand moving steadily on Dean's cock, stroking back the foreskin and spreading Dean's copious precum over the head. "Should I make you cum just on your fingers, pretty boy? Maybe put my mouth on you?"

Dean turns his head so he can kiss Roman. Its messy and hungry and everything Dean wants. "No. No waiting... wanna feel you both again." he whines as his body relaxes and he presses four fingers deep inside himself. "Fuck, I'm so fucking wet already... fucking flooded."

Baron grins, letting Roman's mouth distract Dean while Baron presses two fingers in alongside Dean's. Watching Dean's body stretch to accommodate even that. "Fuck, wanna take you apart." Baron growls. "Lay back Ro. Let's give our mate what he wants." 

Roman groans but compiles, pulling Dean down on top of him and trusting Baron to arrange them. He can feel Baron and Dean jostling for control, but then Dean's body is settling down over Roman's cock and Roman's hands are resting over Baron's at Dean's hips. "Oh fuck." Roman moans. "Fuck, love you."

Dean shivers and flexes his body around Roman's cock. "You met me 48 hours ago." Dean retorts even though he's fairly sure Roman is the type of mate that falls fast and hard. Baron will need time to adjust to things being the three of them. Dean's job is to balance the two of them out. "Don't need you to love me right away, just need you to want me."

"No problem there, pretty boy." Baron growls. He settles in behind Dean, spreading Roman's legs to make room for his own and adjusting Dean's legs so that the Omega can have control to guide his own pace. "You wanted to ride him." Baron murmurs against the back of Dean's neck, letting his own fingers tease around Roman's cock where it presses into Dean and lower, dancing his fingers over Roman's balls and his entrance with slick fingers. Roman's stifled gasp at the pressure makes Baron grin. "Damn, you two look pretty."

Roman tips his hips up to encourage Baron's minatrations and to press deeper into Dean. "You'll just have to get used to being loved Dean." Roman says breathily, reaching a hand up to stoke Dean's smooth cheek. "I'm not gonna be letting you go. Either of you."

Dean moans and clenched down around Roman's cock. "Baron, want you in me too. Come on. don't you want me? Think about how close you and Roman will be inside my tight wet cunt." Dean goads between filthy whimpers as he looks over his shoulder at Baron and bats his eyes a little.

Baron growls and shifts his fingers up to press into Dean along with Roman's cock. "Fuck. You say you were a virgin and then you talk like a little slut." Baron voice is rough as he works the fingers deeper in time with Roman's thrusts. "Wanna feel you cum once for Ro." Baron orders. "I know how good his cock is and how much control he can have. So you ride it until you cum and then you'll be wet enough for me."

"Are you saying I'm a slut, Alpha?" Dean asks, doing his best to be indignant while bouncing on Roman's cock and Baron's fingers like a whore. "Oh shit! Yeah right there! Fuck it feels so good. Fucking want more!"

"Hell yeah he is." Roman murmurs, keeping his breathing as even as he can, holding his control now that he sees Baron's plan. "Our pretty little slut. Fighting so hard just so we could take you."

Baron eyes flash crimson as Dean calls him Alpha, like it's a title. "You heard me, sweetheart." Baron teases, his fingers teasing in an out of Dean. "I won't fuck you until you've cum all over yourself. So you can keep going as long as you want. But I wanna feel you gushing out slick all over us, so you're not getting more than Roman inside you until you let go."

Dean whimpers and slides his own hands down to his cock. He wraps his nimble slick fingers around his own cock and starts stroking himself with the religious devotion of someone who has spent the last eight years of his eighteen year old experience in a dedicated and deeply personal relationship with his hand. "Pushy bastard." Dean grits out as he thrusts up and down on Roman's dick. "You gonna knot me Roman? If I cum all over your dick? You gonna breed me while Baron plays hard to get?"

"Mmm, not yet beautiful." Roman says, though his eyes darken at the mention of breeding Dean. "We'll put some pups in you when it's time, but I trust Baron's plans." Roman says with a grin. He keeps his hands back to Dean's hips, his fingertips leaving bruises in Dean’s fair skin.

"You wanted us to knot you at the same time, didn't you?" Baron purrs against Dean's ear, "So Roman will be good and wait for the right time."

Dean smirks as best he can while moaning like a harlot. "Yeah, yeah, want it, want you both. Oh fuck! Come one, you both wanna breed me. Gods, heats are gonna fucking rock." Dean's words are bitten off and eager. He's right on the edge of cumming, so close it's frustrating. "Come on, come on, come on! Just need a little more. Tell me something, give me anything, please Alphas."

Roman is frankly surprised that Dean has held out this long and increases his pace of thrusting up into the boy’s desperate body. "We'll have to watch your cycles." He growls, claws extending and digging into Dean's hips hard enough to draw blood. "Take time off work to make sure we breed you as many times as you want. Fill you up and mark you."

Dean will be loved and wanted everyday for the rest of their lives. It’s the most consuming thought Dean had ever had and it slams into his brain and all his nerve endings like a semi-truck. That mixed with the sweet edge of pain from Romman’s claws finally pulls him over the edge. His body clamps down tight and so very wet around Roman and he coats their stomachs with cum.

Baron lets his fingers slip free as Dean cums, watching with eager delight as their slim, beautiful mate shivers and shakes through his orgasm. "There you go, pretty boy. Perfect." Baron teases his fingertips around the stretched rim of Dean's slick hole and then finally presses Dean forward onto Roman's chest as Baron lines himself up and presses inside, cock hard and hot against Roman's. "Told you you'd be wet enough." Baron groans.

Sparks of pleasure and pain rush up Dean's back as Baron pushes in and his nails dig into the bed roll with claws instead of human finger tips. "Holy fuck! So much fucking bigger than when were you both were shift. So fucking full. Want you both to knot me, fill me up with until I can’t move without cum spilling down my damn thighs." 

Roman gives Dean a look that is a little shocked with the raunchy language but he isn't going to say anything because Baron has started moving and both Roman and Dean stop thinking.

Baron has been bracing himself for the shared rush of pleasure through their bond, but it still nearly overwhelms him. He steadies himself and starts a slow, deep pace, letting Dean's body adjust. "Look at you, clawing the dirt and whining for more, pretty boy." Baron growls and he can feel more than hear Roman chuckle darkly under him.

The sensation is impossibly more intense in their human forms. While the drive to breed was overwhelming in their first couplings, Roman just lets himself ride the pleasure and emotion as Baron fucks into Dean. "So good." Roman groans, his hands wandering Dean's sides and chest to tease his nipples. "So needy with both of us inside of you." He won't last forever like this, but Roman does his best to stay in control, not wanting the high of their euphoria to end yet.

"Oh fuck! Not complaining. Shit! Yeah, right there! Harder!" Dean rambles between desperate moans. His body is still over sensitive and and vibrating with the afterglow of his last orgasm.

Baron grins and redoubles his efforts to drive Dean crazy. He can hear the rising tone in Roman's voice and shifts his attention slightly. "Cum for us, Roman. Let him feel how bad you want to breed him. Let's feel that nice big knot."

For a moment, Roman had almost forgotten the power Baron can have over him, but the low rumble of his mate's filthy commands push him over the edge; his knot forming hard and fast as he cums inside Dean. Roman's hands scratch shallow lines across Dean's hips as his claws draw more marks of ownership in Dean from the instinctive desire to keep his mates close. 

Baron presses a satisfied grin against Dean's shoulder, kissing the pale skin. He stops his movement just to savor the impossibly tight pressure of being pressed against Roman's swelling knot. After a moment of breathless moans and panting, Baron finds his voice again. "One's not enough for you, it is, sweetheart?" He groans against Dean's sweat-damp skin. "Let's see if we can fix that." Baron starts with shallow thrusts, but the slick of Roman's cum and Dean's own lubrication make the movement easier than he expected. "Fuck, you're good."

Dean would chuckle and say something witty if his brain wasn't busy trying to process the intense feelings overloading all his neural receptors. The bond, the force that links a bonded pair, is even stronger and more consuming than he had even imagined. Here, like this, with all three of them it was a perpetual loop of pleasure, need, love, and wild abandon. 

There was something primal and forbidden about what they had done. It was life changing, and his body was changing to accommodate it's new needs.

Roman has gotten used to Baron's desire to overwhelm him with stimulation during a protracted knotting. They've both taken great joy in exploring the limits of their tolerance, but the continued rhythmic stimulation of Baron's thrusts while Roman is still cumming deep inside of Dean is impossibly intense. Baron has positioned himself such that his knees are pinning Roman's thighs down and Roman is grateful for the pressure. It doesn't stop his desperate abortive thrusts into Dean's body, but it does control the full-body shudders that the overwhelming pleasure is causing.

Baron can feel Roman writhing beneath him and it just spurs him on to keep both his lovers on the edge. He closes his eyes to focus on them both through the bond, riding the edge between pleasure and pain until he knows he can't hold back much longer.

"One more time, Dean." Baron growls against Dean's neck, arm pulling Dean up and back against him as his pace increases. "Cum for us one more time while I knot you. Hold all our seed in you." Baron's words are cut off by a howling moan as his control gives out and he slams deep into Dean, his knot forming deeper than Roman's and making it impossible to move.

The intense pressure of Baron's added knot is enough to break Dean's hold on reality and he falls into wave after wave of bright light. He's not sure where his body stops and his mates' begin. As far as he can tell they no longer are different people. This is the kind of thing that happens in fairy tales, in the old stories that elders tell in den school. Its magical and exciting, rejuvinating to the core. 

By the time Dean comes back to himself they have all collapsed in a pile. Roman's knot had gone down but Baron's is still tight and full inside him. His body is trying vigorously to keep the seed inside him. "Holy fuck." He groaned.

"Mmm." Roman says softly, his mouth pressed against the back of Dean's neck, nose buried in his hair. "Welcome back, beautiful. Thought we'd lost you for a second there."

Dean whimpers and whines as they struggle into a more comfortable position. Dean ends up pressed between the two men on their sides with Roman no longer inside him for some relief. "Tomorrow morning is gonna suck, but I think it’ll be worth it."

Baron chuckles. "A full day to catch you and another to claim you properly." He says into the darkness of the cave, face pressed into Dean's throat. "No one will question the strength of the match."

"Sleep, Dean. Let tomorrow worry about itself." Roman agrees. He plans to get up and clean them up a bit once Dean is resting, but for now he just twines his fingers into Baron's as they hold their mate.

"It's gonna be crazy telling my parents. You guys will be with me right?" He asks as he presses back against Baron, who has been absently stroking Dean's abs, specifically over the place where he'll grow round and full with pups. Dean can still feel Baron's cock, pulsing inside him and still cumming. He's not looking forward to the mess his body will be when it catches up with the reality of two mates.

"Every step." Roman says, fingers stroking Dean's back and the healing scratches along his hips. "We're in this together now."

"We'll clean up a bit first." Baron jokes. His voice still ragged, "We don't all have to smell like we've been fucking in the woods for two days."

"Well, I mean, Seth had totally cracked yesterday and they 100% know who you are, what pack your from. My Mom has probably called your Moms. Hell your Moms might be staying in my parent’s guest rooms too. Hope you all are ready for a family reunion." Dean comments as they snuggle under a combination of sleeping bags

Roman just groans. "All the more reason to clean up. We'll use our camp and then drive back into town. Now go to sleep, you brat."

Dean can’t be sure, but he’s pretty sure that they might all live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! It's finally all posted. I really hope you all enjoyed this. It was a fun and quick write up that Setra and I worked on this Summer. Hopefully, we can start posted a few more things here and there. Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. Each one really means a lot to us.


End file.
